


0.08

by mvrcredi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drunk Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Established Relationship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Stanley calls Eddie to tell him to come pick up his extremely drunk boyfriend from a party. Somehow this results in Richie sleeping on the floor.Inspired by a tweet by @Jessicaadxx:So my BOYFRIEND comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in my room. So I'm like are you coming to bed? And he goes "no thank you, I'm sure you're lovely but I have a girlfriend" and goes to sleep on the floor
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	0.08

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tweet but i can't find it rn, but if ykyk lol

_“Eddie, can you come get your boyfriend? I think he’s had a few too many.”_

“Yeah, sure,” Eddie hums. “I’m already on my way.”

He hangs up the phone and sighs. Eddie was no stranger to Richie going out to frat parties and getting _way_ too drunk rather than studying—not that he really needed to. He was smart, which is exactly why Eddie expected he would not make such idiotic life choices, but hey. Here he was getting calls from Stan. Eddie was almost certain he was on speed dial for all of his friends nowadays.

And it wasn’t that Eddie didn’t go to parties himself, either, because he absolutely did—he just had a midterm the next day and would rather not sacrifice time to study to watch college kids drink themselves in body weight.

Regardless, as soon as Eddie had seen the caller I.D., he had already been halfway out the door. Richie had a history of vomiting in a bush somewhere and passing out in some poor soul’s front yard. While Eddie trusted Richie with his entire being, he did not trust his boyfriend to get home safely from a party.

Luckily the air wasn’t too cold outside, just a bit brisk, so the walk wasn’t terrible. He’s at the house in five minutes, where he sees there’s already at _least_ two people unconscious in the yard. Music is blaring and lights are flashing, and there’s an obscene amount people.

Knowing Richie, he’d be at the centre of a crowd somewhere, so into the realm of booze and sweat he travelled, as disgusting and germ-infested as it was.

Luckily for Eddie, however, Richie was not currently the centre of attention, but rather looking shamefully at the ground as Stan held an iron grip on his arm.

“I think this is the first time I’ve come to retrieve Richie without an audience.”

Stan snorts, letting go of Richie to urge him in Eddie’s direction. “Don’t worry. He was doing a keg stand not two minutes before you got here. Get him some water, will you?”

“Will do. C’mon, ‘Chee.”

Richie is silent for the walk home, quietly giggling to himself as he stumbles along behind Eddie. At least he wasn’t vomiting. Yet.

They return back to their apartment with minimal struggle, thank god, but even drunk it still isn’t much like Richie to be so quiet. Maybe he had hit a new record. Or maybe he had simply hit his head. Who knew? Richie was unpredictable, even more so whilst intoxicated.

Eddie drags him to their bedroom. While he undresses for the night—because, if he were being honest, he wasn’t going to be able to study with a drunk boyfriend to babysit—Richie stands in the door way, seemingly unsure about entering.

Eddie isn’t particularly bothered by it as he finally climbs into bed while Richie is still swaying in place, a range of emotions playing on his face.

“So… are you coming to bed?”

Richie kicks the floor. “Well, I—I been thinkin’ ‘bout it, and although you seem… v’ry nice, I have a-a boyfriend,” Richie slurs, punctuating his sentence with a hiccup.

Eddie mulls it over—while it seems it would be funny to find out how Richie would react if Eddie informed him that _he_ was Richie’s boyfriend, he decides it would be even funnier to see where Richie would take this, unprompted. So, Eddie shrugs.

“Alright, your loss. I’m sure he’s a great guy, though.”

At this, Richie smiles to himself, a bright, wide grin. “He is. My Eddie S’ghetti. I love him, y’know. He’s so cute. Cute, cute, cute!” Richie exclaims, laughing. He sighs contentedly. “‘M gonna lie down here, ‘kay? On the—on the floor.”

As Eddie blushes furiously at Richie’s statement, Richie, as gracefully as a newborn giraffe, lies down on the ground, curling up and falling asleep on the carpet. It doesn’t take long before Eddie can hear him snoring.

Eddie takes a photo, obviously, because it was necessary that he make fun of Richie in the morning. 

It was also absolutely necessary that he keep what Richie had said in mind, too, because as they say, drunk words are just sober thoughts, and if that was truly what Richie thought of Eddie—then Eddie knew Richie was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!
> 
> i realize this one was short but i wanted to get something out, idk. i've kinda been stumped but then inspiration hit me, so !!
> 
> i wasn't sure how exactly eddie might make fun of richie in the morning either, so feel free to come up with your own morning after !! i love reading everything you guys have to say.
> 
> hope you enjoyed ! kudos, feedback, and prompts are all greatly appreciated !! <3


End file.
